1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for applying hosiery, such as socks and stockings, onto the legs of a wearer, and more particularly to a relatively inexpensive hand-held device which functions simply and efficiently to achieve a ready-to-wear position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many persons cannot, without some degree of pain, bend their backs or legs to get in position to apply hosiery by themselves, and others are physically unable to do it at all without assistance from someone else, such as paid professional caretakers. There is therefore a need for a device which enables application of hosiery which is both inexpensive and yet durable, functional, and simple to use. The related art, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,894,699, 2,903,170, 3,604,604, 3,727,812, 3,883,052, 3,991,920, and 4,756,453, does not teach such a device that is hand operated that leaves both hands free to mount the hosiery to the device itself. Generally one hand is required to hold or steady the device while the other hand attempts to mount the hosiery onto it, a time consuming and often frustrating effort. In particular Silken 2,894,669 comprises three C-shaped holders interconnected by tubes, swivel joints and wires in a complicated combination of considerable expense and requiring a high degree of manual dexterity. Ahn 2,903,170 and 3,604,604 uses U-clamps in nesting relation, Weiss 3,727,812 uses pivoting opposing arms with extensions or spring fingers, Wilson 3,883,052 uses an adhesive contacting surface on a single rod. Hall 3,991,920 comprises two U-shaped clamping members with mating frictional surfaces including rubber or the like, offset from an upper mounting tube to accommodate a rolled stocking, a levered clamping mechanism to provide the wide range of pressure necessary to allow unrolling hosiery without slipping, and a telescoping lower holder rod. Pettit 4,756,453 uses two hinged telescoping posts with hosiery inverting loop-arms. Thus the relevant prior art is limited with respect to the cited needs and advantages in that each is either more expensive to fabricate or more complex or more difficult to use effectively than is desirable for the intended user; furthermore none of the above devices enable the user to mount the hosiery on the device with both hands since one hand is required simultaneously to hold and stabilize the device.